Changes
by walker-B
Summary: The scoobies and new born slayers have moved into a castle, to help train and keep safe,The new slayers.Dawn is now in collage and comes back to the castle on weekends to stay with The scoobies.But what if one phone call changes things for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

"This place is enormous! Wheres my room Giles?"Willow exclaimed childishly looking around the large castle where she was now a holding hands with Kennedy, who was practically jumping up and down.

"Yeah G where is everyone going to crash,I could use a 5 day nap."Faith asked.

"Choose a room, you have all have first choice of the ones down here but, largest rooms are on the top floor, reserved for the original group Two extra was made for...."Giles faded out, everyone knew what he meant, except she just kept quiet.

she could see a tears welling up in willows and Xanders eyes.

"it's okay babe."Kennedy said pulling willow into her embrace.

"Lets claim our rooms before the next Apocalypse"Xander said attempting to lighten up the room with suggestive comedy.

Everyone began running the the rock stairs, everyone followed him, The rooms had names of the occupants upon them.

Tara's room was right beside Willows, it even had a door leading in to willows walked Kennedy into her room exhausted, she flopped on the bed, pulling Kennedy down to her laid snuggled into her lover.

**)O(**

"I'm sorry about Tara,I know she meant so much to you, just to let you know, I'm not trying to replace her."Kennedy explain running her fingers through willow's head that was no in her lap.

"Why are you talking about Tara, you hate her..."Willow faded.

"I don't _hate_ her I'm just jealous of her,She had you first,You will always love her more than anyone else, I understand that."Kennedy remarked.

"I will always love her,But now I love you as well."Willow claimed.

"If she came back, I would want you to be with her..."Kennedy forced herself to say.

Willow stood straight up with a angry look on her face.

"She's not coming back, Don't even talk like that, Do you know how painful it is to just think about her, and not you're saying she might come back,she can't come back, it was a mortal death,nothing can bring her back!"Willow's voice crack a hole in the silence of the castle as she began storming out of the room, allowing her hair to return back to red, from the black it had slightly transferred to.

"WILLOW! Come back, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like..."Kennedy was cut off by the slam of the door willow walked into.

**)O(**

"Buff, you in here?"Willow sounded frantic.

"Yeah will, coming right out, whats up?"Buffy said walking out of the bath room.

"Kennedy."Willow stated folding her arms across her chest.

"What did she do?Start from the beginning."Buffy said pulling willow to the near by bed.

"She started talking about how if Tara came back she would want me to be with her."Willow said with a pout.

"That made you angry why?"Buffy questioned.

"Because Tara isn't coming back,and she made it sound so possible,and it just hurt."willow said removing her arms from her chest realizing how idiotic her thoughts had been.

"I think what she said was sweet,& In our lives there is always a possibility of anything,maybe you should keep some sort of hope.."Buffy said unsure of her words.

"Why? Osiris said she couldn't come,& if shes in heaven like you were, I wouldn't even want to bring her out of that even if it meant we could be together."Tears began to fall from willow's eyes just thinking about it.

"Will. I have no doubt that Tara is in heaven but not enjoying it because you're not there, she loved you as much as you love her.I just know it.I know you two were forever and who says you can't be? Just remember nothing is impossible."Buffy said taking Willow into a tight hug.

Willow walked quietly back to her room, surprised to see Kennedy was asleep in her got into more comfortable clothes and laid down behind Kennedy wrapping her right out Kennedy's snuggled her face into Kennedy's shoulder,Willow began to think about what Buffy.

Kennedy awoke slowly, she heard a cell phone go off '_beep beep beep buzz_', She felt willow's arm around her, so she acted to still be asleep in case willow was still angry.

"Kenn,I know you're asleep, but I'm sorry about storming out earlier I know you weren't trying to hurt me."Willow whispered.

"will, I'm not asleep,I was but I woke up a few seconds ago."Kennedy said turning to look at Willow's green eyes.

"Oh, did I wake you up?I'm sorry if I did."Willow stopped herself from a babble.

"No you didn't wake me,Someone got a call on their cell and I heard it...The joys of slayer hearing."Kennedy said leaning in for a kiss.

"hmm, Come here you."Kennedy commanded, She wanted some love making.

**)O(**

"Hello?"Dawn said as she answered her phone like a sleepyhead,she was in Anya's scooby room, Xander was letting her sleep there.

"Dawn?"asked a familiar voice.

"Yeah, can I help you? Who is this?"Dawn said began to think, the voice sounded so familiar almost like Tara.

"Dawn, you can't tell anyone I called you, this is Tara."Tara began.

"Tara?But you're dead, how are you calling me?"Dawn said confused,walking out to her patio.

"Dawn can you meet me somewhere,I'm in France and I heard you and the gang were too."Tara sounded worried.

"I'm in france where do you want to meet?"Dawn asked.

"Bar Des Amis,In St. Saturnin Les Apt, Provence"Tara stated.

"I know where that is, what time?It will not take me long to get there, about 15 minutes or why there?"Dawn asked.

"10am, I work there, It will just work better for us."Tara said sheepishly.

"Ok Ill be there but why can't I tell anyone? I mean Will misses you so bad and I miss you too, can I send you a picture on you phone?"

"Because I don't know how to handle her right now,Yes you can send me a picture, but why?"Tara said softly.

"I understand,you'll see, but I have to go to send it, I will see you at 10 tomorrow."Dawn said quietly.

"Ok, dawnie goodnight,sweet dreams....I love you sweetie."Tara said sweetly.

"Night Tara, I love you too." dawn said as she hung up

Dawn sent Tara a picture of Willow. Her hair had gotten so long and her wardrobe had changed, but she was still beautiful Willow.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Dawn had to sneak out of the go into her new Porsche and drove off._Wow Tara is back, I wonder how that happened I mean I saw her being is just so wacky,I'm so glad shes back though, I hope shes staying in France, and that her and Willow get back together, I don't really like Kennedy and I don't think will does either, I think shes with her because she needed a rebound.I wonder how she found out we were in France, I'm sure she'll tell me everything._She broke out of her thoughts as she put in a fall out boy CD.

Tara was within walking distance of there meeting place, so she didn't walked in deep thought._What if Dawn hates me when I tell her everything, what if she and Willow can't stand me, because they love Kennedy now.I miss them so badly, my heart hurts I don't even know how I know all of this stuff, Dawns phone number, the fact that there in France or even about Kennedy,all I know is that I woke up in a ally two years ago,knowing all this information, and owning everything I do._

"TARA!"Dawn yelled from behind Tara knocking tara out of thought.

Tara turned her head quickly"DAWNIE!"She exclaimed running to meet Dawn.

"Oh my god sweetie, I missed you so badly!"hugging Dawn tightly

"I missed you too,but I need oxygen to breath you know?"Dawn said breathlessly.

"oh sorry, you hungry?"Tara asked.

"You offering me food? I can't resist food, you know that."Dawn replied rubbing her stomach.

"OK little Xander."Tara said with a giggle.

"Maybe I have spent to much time with him huh? So how did you know we were here?"Dawn asked.

"Dawn I don't even know how I got to France.I don't know,how I knew your number or anything of that sort.I woke up two years ago in the ally behind here, and had these dreams you guys went up agents the first evil and you all died, so i never looked you up, but then a few days ago I get this feeling you were here so I called you, I don't know how I know your number either but I diled it like it was a natural thing."Tara explained.

"Tara I think we should talk to the gang about all this,maybe they can help."Dawn said worried about her words.

"OK, but I have to meet Willow alone, here at 5:15pm no deal"Tara giggled.

"Good that's what I think we should plus her and Kennedy have been kind of tense lately."Dawn muttered.

"OK, so get Willow here tomorrow night,alone or with you, and then we can figure everything out."Tara said with a smile.

"I can do that, I have like three hours till class, want to hear some stuff about me?"Dawn offered.

"Oh yes, I would love to."Tara said surely.

** )O(**

Thanks to the time change from the US to Europe's Willow woke from her slumber around 5pm(about the tie Dawn got back) with a loud groan that forced the new slayer to laugh.  
"Good morning Beautiful, how did you sleep?"Kennedy asked placing a kiss on willows hand.

"I had this wild dream that this prince name James rescued me from this big dragon in Texas and then we road off into the sunset and had a pick nick and then we got married, but the prince was wearing a dress so I assumed he was a little on the gay side so, I left him at the alter and went next door to marry you my dear." Willow giggled."don't you just love my dreams?"

"Well I like them, but I love you way more."Kennedy said kissing willows lips.

"Will, there is something I have been killing my self over asking you,will you..."Kennedy was cut off by a knock at the door.

"One second baby, I'll get it,Coming."Willow called out in a groveling voice as she pulled herself from the bed.

"Hey Dawnie, want to come in?"Willow asked with a large smile.

"No, But I need you to come with me, I found this great cafe at the edge of town, and I want you to be the first to see it."Dawn exclaimed pulling at Willows arm.

"Dawn I was in the middle of something,Kennedy can you ask me the question later? I haven't spent much time with Dawn lately..."

"Go Will,I want to ask you this perfectly so, go have fun!"Kennedy exclaimed with a wide smile.

"Lets go,you look good, come on!!!"Dawn exclaimed.

"OK fine, lets go."Willow said leave the room.

"Getting my car and lets get going bye bye"Dawn said running to the drivers side of the car.

**)o(**

Willow gets in the car, Dawn drives off._gosh I can't wait to reunite the!They are so right for each other,Tara and Willow have always been there to encourage me in everything I have done,and thought was right, they felt like my mothers,even though I know how ridiculous that sounds that's just how it felt.I love them both so much and when they were together there seemed to always be a light at the end of the dark tunnel in our lives,Ok we are here time for my poker face._

"Will, were here."Dawn said as the jumped out of her car and ran to a table where Tara was sitting

_"_This place must have damn good coffee..."Willow was cut off at the sight of her dead lover.

"Hi will,Why don't you sit before you faint."Tara said as she help lead Willow to a near by seat.

"Y...Y....You're dead,Tara how?"Willow stuttered

"Stop stuttering that's my job."Tara giggled"I really don't know.I wish I could explain everything to you, but I just can't because I don't hand of that type of information."Tara found herself lost in Willows sea green eyes for the first time in years.

"Tara, do you have anyone special in your life right now?"Willow questioned.

"No, I do not. You do,you lo..love her."Tara said allowing her head to fall towards the cobble floor beneath her.

"Tara, I love you. I still can't go one night with out dreaming of this day,The day I can feel you skin against mine or just get lost in your beautiful blue eyes.I love her yes,But I am in love with is the greatest day of my life and you can't leave me again."Willow was in tears as she reached to kiss Tara's cupped willow's chin,to look into willow's eyes, and wipe away her tears, willow moved closer, and kissed Tara on the lips, to once more feel the one sensation no other person could make her feel even the slayer,and to just know if it was really her and not just another dream, when Tara began to move her lips to deepen the kiss, willow knew it was really her.

"Ok you two, maybe you should go back to Tara's flat. I have to go to the library, Willow just text me when you need a ride back to the castle.

"She has a point, we can't do this in public,wheres your flat?"Willow broke the kiss.

"Will, you have a girlfriend, I don't think we should,I mean I don't want to brake you two up and make her hate me or anything,"Tara began

"She told me just this morning that If you came back, that she would want me to be with you."willow said noticing Dawn had already left.

''and plus Dawn left, so You can't just leave me out here alone when you go home now can you?"Willow smirked.

"Fine, come on, but we will do nothing."Tara commanded as she got up to walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

_'God she is just as beautiful if not more so than I remember, her eyes are still as green as lustrous emeralds, Her hair is a little darker now,but it suites her. Her body is so toned and looks a little on the stiff side, well I think I might change that soon. Her lips,her red kissable suckable lips, Her smell,still sweet like strawberries, and her smile, damn I can't get enough of her smile.I wonder how making love to a slayer is,is it painful,I bet snuggles are comforting after a day living the life of a scooby, and I bet she could go on for hours making passionate love to Willow without even getting tired,What if she had somethings Pierced like her tongue or something of that sort, if so does willow enjoy that sort of thing,I wonder how that would feel. Gosh she is talking maybe I should try and pay more attention._

"And that's when spike went all sun light and saved they would,He was like a metal rod in a thunder storm, placed there to kill all the ubervamps with sunlight within him, it was such a beautiful sight,kind of weird but beautiful in a spiritual I'm vampire this stings a bit sort of way but still beautiful,And Anya got killed by the guys in black dress type thingys with long curvy knives...and I'm boring you. I'll shut up now.

"No,Willow no boring going on here,all interest absolutely no boredom in this area."

"Maybe not boring to you,but boring me a tad, How has life been in France?"

_Dang I really wanted to go back into deep thought about all of her amazing features, I guess that can wait._

"Pretty good, I was seeing this girl about a month ago,but we broke up,well I broke up with her,I didn't really feel a connection, I have been working at the cafe' for quite a 's about it,Work,Home,shower,Meditation,Sleep wake up and do it all over again."

"You need more happiness in your life doll, you should come to the castle sometime we can all sit around and chat about the good ol' days,maybe even relive some of he moments,and make new ones to relive in the future as well..."Willow had a devilish grin.

_I hope she realizes what I mean, Kennedy isn't the person I'm in love with,I love her but I am IN love with Tara,this amazingly beautiful not to mention sexy girl,whom of which is extremely intelligent and hard working,and is a Wicca.I just miss the feel of her lips on mine and her hand intertwined into mine like nothing can break us apart. She makes me feel so in control and capable of almost anything.I love this girl, I was going to propose to her,Ask her to be my wife, always by my side,Always be complete,Then she died.I wonder if she knows about the dark willow, take over the world type willow, the willow, that Willow hated._

"Will,I cant do anything with you in certain areas we already had this conversation, I will not touch you intimately unless you are mine.I can't destroy the life that you have made for your self. I don't think Kennedy is going to like me much to start with and if me and you do end up back together I would want her to know that I respected your relationship and din' want to come between it.I Love you Will,Always,forever,Unconditionally but I wont allow you to cheat on her with for me coming to the castle to see the old gang, I can do that no 's my flat."

_Tara stopped at a door at a single door on the side of a large building. Placing a key into the mall keyhole on her door, turning the knob,Willow placed her hand on Tara's._

_What is she going to do, I just explained how we couldn't do anything that could be counted as goddess her hand is warms and comforting, her eyes are piratically telling me her whole explanation. I have to kiss her.I'll do it on the cheek, yeah that's not cheating is it? Nope don't think so, here it does,please move to kiss me....No don't move just keep your head right there._

Tara leaned in to kiss her cheek,her forehead her other cheek, she kissed almost every place on her beautiful face except her lips, it was so hard for her not to kiss Willows lips, but she knew she wouldn't.

"Tara, what if we go to the castle, I break everything off with Kenn, and you stay with us for a while?"

"Willow, I don't know, what if i'm there and she tries to kill me or something for taking her amazingly beautiful girlfriend away from her?!?"

"Lets just say,She better not lay a hand on you, and You can steal me, I already belong to you, always have always will. You are my one and only!Please try and remember that."

"Will, I'll go with you to the castle but I stay in the room meant for me, for a while. Even if you break things off with her,I think we need to see how much we have changed before we make any Hastie choices if we find that we just don't have a place in each others lives now,Not that I think it will be a problem,That's just how it should work.I know that we will end up together but there is always possibility of me being when I left you because of your addiction to magick, I should have done that, I know that now, Because I love you and I didn't even really want to leave you I just couldn't sand you abusing magick like that...I think i'm babbling."

"Tara I understand everything you're saying, I'm Ok with all of that lets go inside while I call Dawn for a ride."

Both girls walked inside Tara's spotless home, and sat on the neat bed place against the entrance wall.

"Dawn? Yeah I'm ready, we're at Tara's flat....Ok see you in 30. Drive safe."

"So she's on her way?"

"Yep she just has to stop and get some gas but after that she'll be here..."Willow laid down on Tara's bed.

"Thats good, do you want anything to drink?"

"Not really, but thanks,Can you just lay here with me for a minute?I will not try anything."

"Promise?"

"Promise"

Tara laid her self beside willow hand in hand.

"Can you... never mind."

"Will....Can I..I h..hold you?"

"Yes, of course, that's actually what I was going to as you to do."

Willow moved her head to Tara's chest and wrapped left arm around Tara's waist.

"I missed this, it feels so right." willow claimed, moving closer into Tara's chest.

"I missed this too Willow.I really do love you.I want to kiss you do badly it almost drives me crazy."

"Can I just call Kennedy and tell her it's over,So I can kiss you,and never stop"Willow groaned

"I don't think that's the best thing for either one of you do break things off with her, I still want to just start over with you, actually go on a date or two before we do anything."

"So I can't call her and break up with her?"

"How would you feel if she did that to you and I wasn't around?"

"Fine I get the point Tare,I'll text her."Willow grind at her joke, as did Tara.

"Well I think that would be a little more rude, don't you?"

" can I get something to drink?"

"Sure,I have tea,water,milk,scratch that I only have tea and water."Tara explained walking to her kitchen.

"Water would be nice."Willow said as she started to walk toward Tara,her intent just to wrap her arms around Tara's waist and place her head on her shoulder,whisper sweet nothings into her ear.

"You know the first time I ever saw you will?It wasn't at wicca group"

"It wasn't?"

"Nope and that wasn't the first time you saw me use to go to the same magick shop before wicca group,I saw you there almost every time I went,I remember how beautiful you were,how I joined Wicca group to see you more,maybe even talk to you,I saw you speaking up to them and I knew you were the one I loved,before I even talked to you,I knew it, and that,In the laundry room,when our powers merged, I knew I wouldn't be able to live my life without you,and the month I left you for, I almost went insane,I barley slept,I couldn't eat,I lived off of coffee and class books.I even took a break from doing spells and just meditated,Thinking about you was just to difficult and painful,I looked around my dorm and I could just feel you,and that drove me even more up the wall,And when you started catching up with me after class,and asked me out for coffee,I realized that I just couldn't stand to be away from you any longer,So that's why I went to your room at Buffy's I really wanted to start things over and I Even worked on my speech that went totally array when I begged you to kiss me,But that night I felt so complete,like you were my protector,and you were,But every ones time comes,And then you went all dark Willow and skinned Warren and tried to kill the other two her worked had to tell you yellow crayon story,and how much he loved you."

"You saw evil me? how?"tears flowing from Willows eyes.

"I was a part of you Willow, I could feel and hear everything you hear and felt,I was inside you, When you went back to the real Willow the one I loved,I was taken to the gods and goddesses and we had a long talk and they sent me here."

Tara put down the glass of water and took willow into a tight embrace and placed a kiss on the top of her head,Realizing just how bad he urge to kiss her back away from Willow and placed a soft kiss upon her lips, and slowly pulled away.

"Goddess Tara I'm so sorry you have to see me like that, feel me like that,I was just so angry and the pain took over, I felt like I had..."

"No control? I know Willow,But pain is something everyone feels, even to a certain extent,Osiris couldn't help you,Not only because it was a human death,But because I wasn't completely dead at that just didn't tell you that part."

"Goddess Tara I can't believe I couldn't feel you, you must hate me for being so evil"Willow exclaimed tears falling harder now.

"Gods no Willow!! Never I could never hate you because I love you entirely to much!!!!!"Tara exclaimed pulling Willow in a long passionate kiss.

Willow and Tara slowly made there way back to Tara's bed without breaking the kiss,Willow falls back pulling Tara with her lips to the bed, Tara began to move her lips and pulled away to renew the kiss and it went like that until a knock at the door.

pulling away Sitting on opposite sides of the bed. Tara called out "Come in"

"So, Willow you ready to leave, Kennedy said I needed to get you back by 10:30,Tara Do you want to come with us, you can catch up with the gang"Dawn's face hopeful.

"Well If you're inviting me I can't so no, now can I Dawnie?I'll get some clothes real quick a meet you at the car,K?"Tara said happily jumping off the bed, throwing some clothes into a a gym bag.

"Ok, And me and you can room tonight right? I mean Willow got you for hours today, I want some quality Dawn Tara time" Dawn giggled.

"Of course Dawn,We can room,lets get out of here,I can't wait to see everyone again."Tara said walking toward the door hiding her fear of Kennedy.

**)O(**

"Home sweet home"Willow said opening her door of the car.

"Come on Tara, I want to show everyone you're here."Tara glanced at Willow, who was smiling like a idiot,but she loved her smile so she started to smile as well.

"Alright lets get in there and see people"Tara said excitedly.

'Tara, I know you're a little worried,but I promise everyone here loves you and will be extremely glad to see you, except the new slayers, they don't know you but they'll love you too.'

'Willow how did you know we could still do this?'

'I didn't I was just hopping we could.'

'Well I hope they really did miss me.'

'Let's just see how right i am shall we?'

'ok Will let go inside'

**)O(**

"Hey Buffy, Xander,Giles,Get in here Now!!!!!!!"

Dawn exclaimed as they walked into the castle, everyone ran into the forayed,including Kennedy whom was worried about Dawn.

"Dawn what wrong?Dem... OH MY GOD Tara!!!!"Buffy exclaimed pulling Tara into a tight hug

"Hey Buffy,I missed you too!"Tara exclaimed returning a hug as tight as Buffy's.

"Hey is everyone OK?( Buffy moves away from Tara so Xander can hug her as well)I heard someone scream...AH TARA!!!"Xander pulled Tara into a hug less tight than Buffy's but just a firm.

"Tara,How have you been dear." Giles said walking in behind the group of people standing at the door.

"!"Tara turned to hug Giles.

"OK what the fuck is going on?"Kennedy said as she watch the scene from the stairs in front of the the group.

"You must be Kennedy,I'm Tara Maclay."Tara said holding a hand out to shake Kennedy's.

"Yeah I'm Kennedy,I could have guessed who you were by all the loud noise down to meet you Tara"Kennedy said holding out her hand to shake Tara's.

"So Tara, not that we not happy you're back, but how are you back exactly?"Buffy said with a undeniable grin.

"I'm not sure,I remember just waking up here, after the evil Willow disaster."Tara said with a sexy smirk towards Willow whom was grinning at the thought of what had happened between the two girls earlier that day.

"Willow's not a disaster!!!"Kennedy said throwing a Punch at Tara, which Tara caught and move away from her. Causing Kennedy to fall a little off eyes widened at the sight of Tara's strength.

"I would _**never**_ say Willow was a disaster, understand that please.I was referring to the EVIL part of my statement."Tara said looking at Kennedy whom was sitting on the floor, Tara held a hand out to help her up, Which Kennedy ignored.

"Well she never told me you were a super bitch."

"Kennedy! Stop!"Willow exclaimed.

"I have to talk to Buffy about something, so Buffy can we go some where more privet?"Tara questioned.

"Yep follow me."Buffy said walking towards two large doors.

"What she said bad things about you,How could you love someone like that?"

"Kennedy you can't just try to hit people like that, she didn't say anything wrong,How dare you question how I could love someone as sweet as OVER!"Willow yelled as she stormed up the stair case towards her room,and slammed the door so that no one could enter.

"FUCK YOU TOO!"Kennedy yelled up the stairs.

**)O(**

"What's up Tara"Buffy questioned as she took a seat in the library which was the room she had lead Tara to.

"Buffy I know Willow cast a spell to turn all the possible slayers into real slayers, you know you get there powers."

"Yeah she did,You would have been super proud of her, she didn't go all dark willow, she when bright light willow"

"I know I am proud of her,I just think that maybe I was a potentials."

"Why would you think that exactly?"

"I'm not sure if I was, Don't tell Willow this, but about a month ago, I saw this guy who look pretty normal, I think he might have been cute but that's not really my area of expertise, but as I was saying,In the cafe where I worked and so I had this feeling he was a I followed him when he left,and I guess he knew I was following him because he turned around and asked me if I wanted to play a game.I told him sure,but that I would win. He try to punch me and I ducked and grabbed a piece of wood that was on the ground and staked him,And then I ran home."

"Tara, It sounds like you might be, Would you like to know for sure?"

"I think that would be a good idea."

"I can arrange a battle with our strongest slayer,which is you beat her or come close, you're a slayer.  
If you're loosing horribly then we will stop the fight and willow can heal you because you wouldn't be a slyer."

"Are you sure Kennedy will not kill me if she has the chance, She really hates me huh?"

"She's just angry that she's going to loose Willow,I mean you your self should know how powerful love with Willow is. She will find someone she's meant to love."

"Thats pretty true. Can you show me where Will's room is?I think I should talk to her a little."

"Of course I can, come on."Buffy said pushing in the chair she was sitting in.


	4. Chapter 4

"Here it is,let me leave before you knock"Buffy stated as she walked off.

Knock knock,knock.

"Go the fuck away Kennedy! I told you were over!"

"It's me, Will can I come in?"

Willow jumped up and ran to her door.

"I'm so sorry Tara, I didn't know she would...." Willow was cut off by Tara's lips on her as she opened the door.

"Willow, everything is fine. I'm kind of worried about her hand though I twisted it pretty hard.I might have broken it."

"She deserved it, and how did you get so strong, not that You weren't strong before but how did you get that strong?"

"I might be a slayer Willow." Tara said as she walked towards Willow's bed.

"What you mean the killing vampires and demons kind of slayer?The one where you could die again?NO"Willow exclaimed as she ran to Tara's side. Placing a passionate kiss on Tara's pulled away slightly, putting her head against Willows so she could look at the green emeralds.

"sweetie, calm down,it's not that big of a deal."Tara said pulling willow into a strong embrace.

"How can you say it's not a big deal?Baby you could die. AGAIN! That's a really really big deal for me!!!"

"I'm not going to die, I might not even be a slayer, I think You might be blowing things a little out of is going to arrange me a battle something like a test to see if I am a slayer."

"I don't care,You're not doing it! TARA I can't loose you again, so please don't let me."A tears streaming down willows cheek but was stopped by Tara's soft lips.

"Baby,I promise I will be fine. I would rather be a witch than a slayer trust me, but what if I can be both? That would be like history in the wont let me get hurt, and plus I only have to battle Kennedy which means everything will be fine."

"KENNEDY?"

"Yes Kennedy,Willow everything is going to be fine, I promise, just let me deal with somethings ok?"

"I can't believe you're acting like nothings wrong,Being a slayer is a huge you don't remember anything Buffy went through."

"Willow, Things are different in this case, I'm not even sure and if I am, I won't be the only slayer in this was.I have people looking after me,I'm not alone like she was,And I have the strongest witch in the universe on my arm,Why would I be in any immediate danger?"

"Tara, I just don't want you to get hurt.I love you baby."Willow said laying on her bed.

"It's getting late,You're tired, I should get to Dawns room,it's the last door right?"Tara said putting her hand on the knob willows door

"Yes, but please don't leave yet. There's so much I want to talk about with you, tell you about the coven and everything in that line of weirdness. And I just don't want to take my eyes off of you yet, please just stay for a little longer."

"Will, I don't know if that's such a great Idea..."

"Why not?I just want to sit and talk Tare"

"I promised Dawn We could room tonight, remember?I missed her a lot too Will,I promised her."

"Ok, can you meet me in the dining hall at 7:30 tomorrow night"Willow said walking towards Tara

"Absolutely,I'll meet you Will." Tara kissed willow on the cheek hugged her tightly and left the room.

**)O(**

Knock knock.

"Dawnie, are you here?"Tara exclaimed trough the door of Dawns room.

"Yeah one sec."Dawn said reaching the door.

"Hey Dawn."Tara said with a sigh of relief

"Hi there Tara, come in, I rented a few Dvds if you wanted to watch something, I picked out the ones you use to love, Sound of music,but I'm a cheerleader,and The you wanna watch?"Dawn questioned leading Tara into her room.

"Sure Dawnie"Tara said Taking a seat on Dawns bed in front of the television set.

Dawn popped in the first dvd and The girls fell asleep before it even began.

**)O(**

"Willow wait don't do this, you don't want this baby, please just forgive me, don't leave me baby please."Kennedy begged tears streaming.

"Look Kenn,I can't be with you, not only because Tara's back but because I'm not IN love with you,I do love you, but I can't spend the rest of my life with you,It's not a easy choice though.I mean both of you mean so much more to me, but if I had a choice of saving either you or Tara, I would choose Tara,That's how I know I don't want you.I'm sorry."Willow said standing awkwardly in front of Kennedy in the library.

"I was going to ask you to marry me..I am in love with you, do you not understand how much you mean to me?I can prove it,How ever you want me to,I know I told you If she ever came back I would want you tom be with her, but I thought I could at least fight for a you in some instant" Kennedy wept now standing at the exit of the room.

"Kenn I'm sorry, I didn't want things to go down like this..I just...."

"Don't don't."Kennedy walked out of the to her dorm.

"Tara?"

"Hey look down, want to talk?"Tara said moving closer to Will pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I was Kennedy,She was going to propose to me before you came back..I feel bad for her."Willow said letting a few tears fall on Tara's warm shoulder.

"Will, It's going to be OK, She'll find the one she's meant to love one day,She might even already know them,but doesn't know she's meant to be with them, happens all the time."

"Can we sit on the couch in the mathematical section,I need to be somewhere more privet,please."Willow questioned as she pulled away from Tara's embrace.

"Sure sweetie,Where is that exactly?"Tara asked placing her hand in willows.

"Over here"Willow said leading the way.

The girls sat on a love seat Willow place her head on Tara's shoulder, mainly just to rest,but the way tara felt, was just overwhelming in a way that made Willow's heart race and Breath everything that the girl had went through and what they might face in the future scared Willow so much that a tears began flowing.

Tara"Sweetie?"

Willow"I'm sorry I don't know why I'm crying like this."

Tara"You never had to be sorry about crying,It's not bad to cry,Whats wrong?"

"It's just Everything is so calm right now,no big bad,nothing bad has really happened in a while, which seems weird and We didn't exactly extinguish The first evil,And what if you have to help the other slayers destroy it when it surfaces again I don't want anything bad to happen to you and I couldn't loose you again,.and last time I did I went all dark and bad and almost ended the world,Tara don't leave me."Willow explained with tears falling that hit tears shoulder harder than bullets.

"Willow,Everything is going to be OK, it always ends that way,I promise I wont leave you,I will make sure of t baby.I promise."Tara confirmed now cupping Willow's cheek.

Willow said nothing,instead she began to kiss Tara two remained in the library for what felt like hours, just looking into each others Buffy called a meeting of the Scoobies.

**)O(**

"Guys we have a issue,The first is out of hiding,The bringers are here,They already killed their first victim"Buffy reviled.

"Right,because my left eye wasn't saisfying enough huh?"Xander joked

"Oh god."Willow mumbled.

"Who was she?"Tara asked not phased.

"Her name was Alexis was 21 and not a future slayer,but a witch,I think the first knows that witches are our strongest line of defense agents it so It's decided to try and take all the semi-powerful witches out so we can't exactly fight it?I'm not sure"Buffy continued.

"What do we do now exactly?"

"Will do you think you could find some of the potential targets and bring them here?It's not like we don't have plenty of room left."Buffy questioned.

"I could try but It will be harder than Finding the slayers,I could ask the coven for some help but I'm not sure they could do much either."Willow answer looking worried.

"Can you get on that soon?"

"Yep, I'll get right on that."Willow said releasing Tara's hand and walking to a near by computer.

"Um,What can I do exactly?"Tara questioned Buffy,still observing Willow.

"You can help Willow if you want."Buffy spoke with a grin.

**)O(**

"I'm finding anything on the web or way community sites."Willow still staring at the computer light, while Tara was looking up a located spell in the witch verity.

"I'm sure we will find something out just in the nick of time love."Tara leaned in to kiss willow.

Braking the kiss willow stammered"I still have to make you dinner at 7:30 tonight"

Removing the pile of books from her lap ad removing the laptop from Willow's Tara placed her legs over willow so she could get more kisses.

"How about we Skipp dinner and go right to desert"Tara looked devious not too mention the look of hungry for Willow's lips on hers.

**_'I hope I'm not leading her on to much but I really need to feel her,goddess I was so hard not kissing her in the meeting earlier and the 15 minutes or so the gang took to clear,Taking things slow is going to be difficult but just might not....What am I saying, I love her, and I know she loves me us being with different people was just something that had to happen..right? Why am I even thinking about all it right now,Her lips are so soft and Willow.'_**

"As much as I love this, And I do,I know you want to take things slow so we will do so,I will see you at 7:30,love you."Willow said as she lead Tara to the chair she was sitting before.

"So no more Willow kisses?"Tara whimpered Taking a seat while watching Willow stand.

"Later,but right now I have to make you dinner."Willow exited the room.


End file.
